The Phoenix
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: The sequel to "Broken", Charlie and Joey are finally in a relationship after all that has gone before...
1. Chapter 1

**The Phoenix**

**Chapter One**

"These have been the most amazing few days of my life," Joey Collins said.

She reached across the passenger seat of the car and placed an innocent hand on Charlie Buckton's leg, smiling at her. Charlie stole a glance in her direction before returning her eyes to the road.

"Mine too," she said.

After all the heartache they had been through to finally be together, Charlie had decided to take Joey away for the weekend. All they wanted was to be together in peace, and love each other outside of the realm of worrying about running into Joey's ex-girlfriend. It had been quite a journey for Charlie to convince Joey to leave the woman that bullied and beat her and convinced her that she was worth nothing. For a while there, Charlie had been convinced that Joey was going to stay in that awful relationship and never allow herself to find happiness. And Charlie was positive that she would be able to make Joey happy. She'd loved her almost from the first moment she'd met her, that day on the beach when they'd both been out for a morning run and Charlie had taken the initiative to invite Joey to breakfast. She'd found Joey fascinating when she was just a figure in the distance and the more she'd got to know her, she more amazing she realised she was. Charlie had vowed early on to love and protect Joey and it had broken her heart to know how badly she was being treated at home and how badly she had been treated all her life. She was determined to prove to Joey that there were good people in the world and that she did deserve to be loved and respected like any other person.

"Thank you," Joey said.

"My pleasure," Charlie said. "Literally!"

Joey laughed. Charlie let her hand drop from the steering wheel to hold onto Joey's. Neither woman particularly wanted to go back home where reality was waiting for them but they both knew they'd have to do it sooner or later. Joey couldn't help but feel nervous about what life meant for her now. As unhappy as she had been with Roxy, at least it had been a routine, something she was familiar with. Now, her whole life had been tipped upside down. She was going to be living in a shared house with Charlie, her little sister Ruby, their housemate, Leah and Leah's son VJ. Except for Charlie, Joey had only ever met the other residents of the house in passing and she felt shy of getting to know them. What if Ruby didn't like her? What if she did something wrong or was horrible to live with? What if Charlie suddenly woke up and realised the mistake she had made by falling in love with her? Joey also knew she had to find a job, which in theory was exciting but in reality, was terrifying. Roxy had spent a painstaking amount of time convincing Joey that she was no good to anyone and anywhere she worked, she would only do more harm than good. She was ashamed to feel almost frightened of becoming independent, making her own living, working with colleagues again and developing her own life. But the thing that scared her most was the fact that she still had to live in the same town as her ex. Charlie had promised to protect her and keep her safe but she had her own, very demanding job, her own friends and family; she had her own life and couldn't be there to support Joey all the time. And nor should she, Joey thought to herself. She was nervous of being too fragile and of needing Charlie to the point of irritation. She had been pleased to find there had been no real incidents over their weekend, aside from Joey constantly waking Charlie up with her nightmares. With Roxy, the nightmares had been hit and miss. Sometimes she had been kind and comforting. Other times, she had been cold and uncaring. All three nights she and Charlie had spent together, she had jolted awake and Charlie had been so supportive and loving that Joey felt overwhelmed. Regardless of how sleepy Charlie had been, the moment Joey had needed her, she had been there. It felt wonderful. Everything with Charlie felt wonderful. She couldn't help but wonder when it was all going to go wrong but she told herself not to be pessimistic. It was just hard to imagine a woman as incredible as Charlie loving someone like her. But whether it was going to last or not, Joey was happy and grateful.

"Shall we grab some take out from the Diner?" Charlie asked, as they neared their hometown. "It'll save us cooking. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Joey agreed. "Take out would be awesome."

Charlie pulled into the car park outside the Diner and shut off the engine. She turned and grinned at Joey.

"You wore me out!" she said, leaning across to kiss her.

Joey kissed her back, thinking that she had become addicted very quickly to Charlie's touch. Intimacy had been one of the best things about the weekend. She hadn't enjoyed sex for a while now but that first time with Charlie on the living room floor of the house she had shared with Roxy, her entire opinion of love making had changed. It had been a beautiful experience to be with Charlie, to bring her to the point of ecstasy and then to have Charlie send the same thrills through her. She'd been afraid that she was entirely incapable of giving or receiving pleasure for quite some time now but, as with everything else, Charlie had changed all that.

"Do you want to come in or stay here?" Charlie asked, pulling reluctantly away.

Joey felt torn. She didn't particularly want to go into the Diner. Every time she thought about a public place, all she could picture was Roxy being there. But then, she didn't really want to stay in the car alone either. At least if she was with Charlie, she'd feel safer.

"I'll come in," she decided.

They both climbed out of the car and headed towards the restaurant hand in hand. Feeling Joey pause at the entrance, Charlie gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled encouragingly. They had talked a little about Joey's worry concerning seeing Roxy around town. Charlie had attempted to suggest pressing charges. If she was in jail for repeated assault then Joey might be able to get on with her life and stop living in Roxy's shadow of fear. But Joey had refused. The idea of telling anyone but Charlie about her experiences and the idea of dragging a woman that she had once been in love with, through the courts, was too much. She'd prefer to heal by herself and hoped that she'd get over her panic one day soon. Charlie led her up to the counter and they perused the menu. Leah appeared from the kitchen, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "Did you have a good weekend away?"

"It was great, thanks," Charlie said.

Joey smiled shyly. Leah had been welcoming enough at home but Joey still hardly knew her and couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable. They placed their orders. Joey couldn't stop herself from looking up every time she heard the door open, worried that Roxy would come in. What was she doing now? Who was she doing? Was she angry and vengeful or would she be happy to let Joey go?

"See you at home," Charlie said cheerfully when Leah presented their dinner.

She and Joey walked out of the Diner. As they did, Charlie turned to her girlfriend.

"Not so bad?" she asked hopefully.

"Not so bad," Joey confirmed with a big smile.

Climbing into the car, Charlie paused before turning the engine on. She gazed into Joey beautiful eyes, taking in the perfect features of her face. In that moment, she decided that she loved every single thing about Joey – her body and her soul. She could hardly believe that she was really completely hers.

"What?" Joey asked shyly, when Charlie continued to stare at her.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Charlie told her sincerely.

She reached out to hold her, careful not to spill their food containers on the floor.

"I love you too," Joey replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Joey wished Charlie goodbye, having ensured she'd eaten breakfast and had everything she needed. They had been home for three days and because she wasn't working, Joey had settled into the role of housewife. It was one thing she was familiar with. One thing she wasn't familiar with was all the gratitude that Charlie, Leah and Ruby expressed. With Roxy, cleaning and tidying had been unexpressed and unappreciated. It felt strangely nice to have her girlfriend and her housemates come home, notice what had been done and thank her for it.

"Hey, do you want to meet at the Diner for lunch?" Charlie asked, stepping back in the doorway.

"That'd be great," Joey said, smiling and kissing her goodbye again.

***

Joey had a peaceful morning, aside from all the panic in her head. She'd cleaned and tidied, got ready and was now attempting to leave the house. She was also failing. Every time she went to step through the door, she pulled her foot back and began to tremble. Then she became angry with herself for being so pathetic. She'd never had problems leaving the house before, not in all her years of being with Roxy. She didn't understand why she was struggling now that she was in a happy, healthy relationship. Surely the thought of seeing Roxy wasn't so bad that she had to confine herself to the house? She glanced at the clock. She had fifteen minutes until she needed to be at the Diner and it would take fifteen minutes to get there. If she wasn't going to leave now, then she'd be late. Finally, she pulled out her phone and called Charlie, explaining that she couldn't make it because she felt unwell. She hated the disappointment in her girlfriend's voice and kept reminding herself that her lie was kind of true.

"Well, shall I bring something home?" Charlie suggested.

"Oh, you don't need to go out of your way," Joey told her, feeling guilty for all the effort that Charlie would now be going to.

"It's no problem. I'll be there as soon as I can."

***

Charlie finished her last case file and headed out to the Diner. She greeted Colleen cheerfully and placed her order.

"Is the second meal for your new girlfriend?" Colleen asked.

Charlie wondered why the woman needed to know everything. Colleen had been shocked when Charlie outed herself the year before and it had taken her a bit of time to get used to everything. But she'd learnt to accept her eventually and even she was starting to look past it and see the person Charlie was.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"I was really sorry to hear about everything that young woman's been through."

Charlie sighed again, hoping Joey never found out that she was the subject of gossip.

"It sounds like you're a mile better for her than that other woman."

"Thanks, Colleen," Charlie said, accepting that she was trying to be nice.

She took her food and headed home, looking forward to seeing Joey but definitely feeling worried about her. It had not escaped Charlie's notice that Joey hadn't left the house since they'd arrived home. She was so nervous all the time, terrified of putting a foot wrong. She was focussing hard on playing housewife and keeping her housemates as happy as possible.

***

Charlie found Joey in the living room, curled up on the couch watching a wildlife documentary on television. Smiling, she headed over. Joey accepted her embrace, holding on and kissing her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

Joey shrugged. She didn't want to be dishonest but she didn't want to tell her how she was really feeling either. Charlie pulled back ever so slightly, smiling kindly at Joey.

"Joey, you know you can talk to me, don't you?" she said.

"I know."

"It's just that I've noticed you're not leaving the house much, or at all," Charlie said gently.

Joey blanched.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Honey, it's not an apology thing," Charlie said, relaxing on the couch. "It's an 'I'm worried about you' thing."

Joey relaxed in Charlie's arms.

"It's just... I'm just nervous of seeing Roxy again," she admitted.

"If it helps at all, I haven't seen her around. Maybe she's feeling ashamed of what happened and she's lying low. Maybe she's even moved away."

"I doubt it."

"I can try and find out if you want."

Joey shook her head.

"Is it going out in general that you're struggling with or just on your own?" Charlie asked.

"On my own."

"Well, let's go out to dinner tonight," Charlie suggested brightly.

Joey looked hesitant.

"Come on... Let's go and have a nice evening out."

Finally, Joey nodded and smiled. She reached out to kiss Charlie on the mouth. As usual, it became deeper and more passionate, developing into far more than a peck. Several minutes later, Charlie reluctantly pulled away.

"We'd better eat," she said, clearly not wanting to. "Or I'll be having a lunch break without lunch."

"I'll serve up," Joey said, starting to get to her feet.

"I can do it," Charlie said. "You don't need to keep waiting on me."

Joey nodded and sat back, watching Charlie head into the kitchen, unable to resist the urge to check her out as she did so. She really did have the most incredible body. And she looked very hot in uniform.

***

Charlie arrived home cheerfully, finding Joey reading on the bed. Joey looked up and smiled warmly, feeling more relaxed than she had been for years. Charlie took her weighty belt off and crawled alongside Joey, who put her book down and welcomed Charlie into her arms. They kissed for a very long time.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Joey asked when they finally came up for air.

"Mostly uninteresting," Charlie said. "I'd much rather have been here with you."

They kissed again.

"How was your afternoon?" Charlie asked, placing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Relaxing," Joey said, enjoying the feel of Charlie's mouth. "I just chilled out."

"Good," Charlie said, continuing her kisses. "I like it when you relax."

"Why?"

"Because it means I get to take advantage of you," Charlie grinned, slipping her hand up inside Joey's t-shirt.

Joey laughed and allowed her own hands to wander. Relaxation was definitely a good thing.

***

Charlie and Joey sat at their table in the Diner, drinking wine and tucking into their starter salads as they waited for their main course to arrive.

"This is nice," Joey said. "Thank you for taking me out."

"I just want you to be happy," Charlie told her.

"I am."

***

The meal had been lovely, the company had been divine and Charlie and Joey wandered along leisurely to Charlie's car. Pausing by the door, Charlie captured Joey in her arms, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm sorry I've been struggling so much," Joey said, not for the first time.

Charlie put a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Baby steps, remember?"

Joey smiled and kissed Charlie again.

"Well, well, well, look at the happy couple," said a voice behind them.

Joey tensed and gripped Charlie's arm. Charlie turned around. Both came face to face with Roxy.

"You haven't dumped her yet then?" she asked Charlie.

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie snapped.

"You've got more patience than I thought. She really isn't the easiest person to be with, is she?"

"She's amazing to be with."

Roxy sneered.

"Got yourself a good one there, Jo," she said to her ex.

"Yes, I have, thank you," Joey snapped.

"Well, if that's everything," Charlie said impolitely.

Roxy shrugged and watched Charlie open the passenger door for Joey. She hated seeing Joey with another girl. She was certain that they were meant to be together, not Joey and this policewoman.

"Joey, you know as soon as this fling goes to hell, you can come back."

"I'd never come back to you."

"Yeah, sure. You'll be back. You're nothing without me."

"You know what, Roxy? You keep saying that but the truth is that you're nothing without me!"

Roxy looked stunned.

"A bully is nothing without a victim. I'm never going to be your victim again and the fact that I ever allowed myself to be in the first place is the biggest regret of my life!"

She climbed inside the car, breathing heavily. Once Charlie was in the driver's seat, she carefully reached across and squeezed her hand, aware that Roxy was still watching them.

"Did I really yell at her?" Joey asked.

"Yes you did and I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Who knew I could do that?"

"I knew."

Charlie pulled out of the parking space, driving past Roxy as they headed home together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Joey took a deep breath and headed out of the house. It was now or never and the fact that she had seen Roxy and stood up to her the night before was very encouraging. Her blood had turned cold when she'd first seen her but to have survived the ordeal and spoken up, made her a little more certain that she could cope. The love making session that had ensued, with Charlie showing her just how proud she was of her, had literally been breathtaking. Joey was determined to make Charlie even more proud by going out by herself and hopefully getting somewhere with finding work. The sunshine was warm as she walked towards the pier, a spring in her step, hopeful for the future that lay ahead of herself and Charlie.

***

"We're going out to lunch!" Joey declared brightly when Charlie picked up the phone.

"We are?"

"Yep. I'll meet you at the Diner as soon as you can."

"You want to go out?" Charlie checked, hoping she hadn't misheard.

"I'm already on my way," Joey informed her.

On the other end of the phone, Charlie punched the air jubilantly. Joey had coped so well the previous night. It had been her worst fear to bump into Roxy but she had coped better than Charlie had even believed she could. And today she was upbeat and out of the house. Obviously her baby steps had got a little bigger.

"Great!" Charlie enthused. "I'll head over there now."

Joey smiled, pleased with herself. She still had that spring in her step.

***

Charlie arrived at the Diner to find that Joey was already sitting at a table and had two coffees set in front of her. Startled by the change in her, Charlie beamed and headed her way. She sat down and saw that Joey was smiling.

"Guess what!" Joey said excitedly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Joey held her hands over the table, squeezing her fingers gently.

"I got a job!"

"You did? That's amazing! What's the job?"

"I'm going to be deckhand on a fishing trawler. I know that doesn't sound very exciting but it's like a dream come true for me. I get to spend my days out on the water. It sounds like Heaven to me."

"I'm so proud of you, Joey."

"I start on Monday so I've got four days to psyche myself up. I'm so excited!"

"Well, this is cause for celebration," Charlie declared. "Let's go for drinks tonight."

"That sounds great to me."

"We could invite some people if you like," Charlie suggested. "You said you wanted to make friends. Tonight is as good a time as any."

Joey nodded.

"That sounds great. Thank you," Joey said.

"I'll invite people," Charlie said. "I really am so proud of you."

She leaned across the table to kiss her.

***

Charlie was thrilled when she got back to work. Joey seemed so happy. She seemed to becoming the confident, secure woman that Charlie always knew she could be. She sent several minutes texting Leah, Roman, Kirsty, Miles, Martha and Hugo to invite them out for drinks. She also invited Watson when she saw her and welcomed her to bring her partner.

"So, I finally get to meet the infamous Joey then?" Watson teased.

"And I finally get to meet the infamous Lisa!" Charlie countered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Watson said. "I really am pleased for you by the way."

"Thanks."

"Having you swooning about the place, all love sick was getting a bit tiresome!"

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "I wasn't love sick."

Watson raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe a little."

"Well, you're definitely in a better mood now that you've got her all to yourself!"

***

Joey spent a long time trying to figure out what to wear. It was her first real social event since she'd moved to the Bay. Prior to today, she'd only ever spent time with Roxy. And once Charlie had rescued her, Joey had clung to her instead and not ventured any further into the wider world. Standing in jeans, she stood in front of the mirror, feeling ever so critical of her body. She pulled on a black shirt and frowned, unable to decide whether it looked nice or not. Charlie appeared in the reflective surface. Joey relaxed into her embrace, turning round to meet her mouth. They kissed passionately, letting their tongues dance together. Eventually, Charlie stepped back and looked appreciatively at her girlfriend.

"You look stunning," she said.

She came back to hold Joey, kissing along her collarbone and undoing the buttons of her shirt. Her lips traced the journey of the buttons until the shirt was open.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be getting dressed?" Joey asked, not pushing her away. "Not undressed."

"We've got time," Charlie said, unzipping Joey's jeans. "And besides, I need to show you again how proud I am of you."

"Mmm, okay," Joey moaned, as her clothes tumbled to the floor and Charlie nudged her back onto the bed.

***

Charlie led Joey through the Surf Club where her friends were waiting for them. She knew Joey was nervous and smiled encouragingly.

"Hi everyone," Charlie greeted Leah, Roman, Martha and Hugo. "This is Joey."

Leah waved. Having been living with Joey for nearly a week now, she already knew her.

"Hi, Joey," Roman said pleasantly, reaching out to shake her hand.

"This is Roman," Charlie explained.

"Hi, I'm Martha. This is Hugo."

Charlie didn't fail to notice the way Hugo looked Joey up and down. She felt protective. Hugo had had a fascination with lesbians ever since he'd arrived and discovered the first girl he'd wanted to hit on – Charlie – was gay. Miles and Kirsty arrived. Charlie made more introductions and sat down, pulling Joey down beside her on the sofa. Miles took drinks orders and headed up to the bar. Charlie silently noted that Joey wasn't looking around anxiously anymore, like she had every time they'd been out in public so far. Miles arrived back at the table with drinks for everyone and sat down beside Kirsty.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Leah asked.

"Joey starts her new job on Monday," Charlie said proudly.

"Oh wow!" Leah enthused. "That's exciting!"

"What's the job?"

"Um, I'm working on a fishing trawler," Joey said shyly, nervous of all the attention being thrust upon her.

"Oh, my lodger works on a fishing trawler," Roman told her. "His name's Aden. Maybe you'll meet him."

"He's a really lovely guy," Charlie revealed.

"Hi all," Watson said, appearing in the doorway and heading towards them, girlfriend in tow.

"Hey, Watson," Charlie greeted. "This is Lisa, I presume."

"And this must be Joey."

"Hi," Joey said, extending her hand.

Watson and Lisa both shook it and sat down.

"It really is good to finally meet you properly, Joey," Martha said.

Joey blushed.

"It's really good to meet all of you too," Joey said.

"Have you lived here long?" Hugo asked still looking fascinated.

"A few months," Joey said.

"I haven't seen you around here. I would have thought I'd notice someone as beautiful as you."

Martha glared at him. Even though they weren't together, she hated it when he flirted with other women in front of her. Charlie also glared and slipped her hand around Joey's waist. Joey giggled quietly, enjoying Charlie's gently jealous side.

"Hugo, stop hitting on Charlie's girlfriend," Roman scolded.

Hugo shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah, stop it," Charlie added with a frown.

***

As the evening drew on and the drinks began to flow, Joey started to relax a lot more. Charlie's friends were all very nice, even Hugo although his eyes wandered a little too much. It still felt strange to be desired, even though Charlie showered her with attention every single day. It felt wonderful to be able to chill out in a bar, holding hands with a girlfriend who loved her. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself to remember that this was real. She had spent weeks fantasising about being with Charlie and reality had blown every fantasy out of the water. Who knew it could be even better than she had imagined? Charlie appreciated the effort she made around the house and Joey was overwhelmed by how much attention she got. And she was so gentle and giving. Everything was a world away from what she was used to. And she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlie headed out to work the following morning, grateful that there were no lasting effects from the beers she'd consumed the night before. It had been a perfect evening. Charlie had been nervous about Joey not coping with company but she'd completely relaxed and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She and Martha had got on particularly well, she hadn't been fazed by Hugo's leering and they had planned to go to dinner with Watson and Lisa at the weekend. She was hopeful that yesterday was the start of something new and wonderful for Joey. Charlie couldn't be happier. They were holding hands and taking baby steps together and so far, they hadn't stumbled. She could really see a future for them and couldn't prevent herself from getting carried away with her fantasies. She hoped that in a few years, she and Joey would move into a place of their own. Perhaps they could get some kind of blessing on their commitment to each other and then even have babies if it felt right. All she knew for sure was that she had never truly been in love until now. She'd had relationships and had cared for all of the girls she had been with but none of that compared with how she felt about Joey. Even Ruby had commented on the change in her. Gone was the woman who coped alone and struggled to really get close to people. She had pledged her whole heart to Joey and there was no turning back now. It was strange. She had always been such a practical person. Girlfriends had complained about how little romance there was in her but around Joey, she turned into mush. All she wanted to do was make her feel loved; make her realise just how special she really was.

***

Joey jumped out of her skin when she felt hands on her while she took a break from her run. She spun round and was stunned to come face to face with Roxy, who was smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked meekly.

All her bravery from two nights ago dissolved instantaneously.

"I just wanted to see you," Roxy said, sounding timid as well.

"Why?"

"Look, Joey, I know we had a tough time together and I know I probably did a heap of things wrong but I'd love to be friends with you still."

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Joey, please..."

"No!" Joey snapped. "We're not friends. We should never be friends."

She attempted to walk away.

"I wouldn't be so damn proud if I were you," Roxy called after her.

Joey stopped and turned back to face her ex-girlfriend, feeling fragile.

"You don't honestly think that woman is going to stick with you for long, do you?"

"She loves me."

"Of course she does. Now. But it won't last," Roxy told her confidently.

She stepped closer to Joey who was rooted to the spot.

"Joey, are you so innocent that you think this is real? You're a project to her. She wanted to rescue you and in that time, she thought she loved you. But once all the drama goes away, once she sees you for who you really are, she's going to leave you."

Joey shook her head but Roxy's words had already crept inside her mind.

"She loves me," she said again.

"She'll get bored of you," Roxy insisted. "All your little habits will grate on her until she can't be in the same room as you. She might well love you now but she'll end up hating you. And you'll come crawling back to me."

"You're wrong," Joey said weakly.

"Am I?" Roxy asked.

Joey chewed her lip painfully. She was bombarded with images of Charlie turning on her, of Joey forcing her into a corner where she couldn't bear to be anywhere near her. Would they turn out just like she and Roxy had done? Was it her fault that Roxy had treated her the way she did? Would Charlie do the same? And would that be her fault too? She stared at Roxy for a few moments more before she turned and fled.

***

At home, Joey was fretful as she tried to figure out how she could manage to be perfect for Charlie at all times. She hurried round the house, tidying everything that needed it, including picking up three odd socks that she'd managed to kick under the bed during the week. She grabbed the laundry basket and headed towards the washing machine, planning on making dinner for Charlie while the clothes got clean. If she had it on the table then maybe Charlie would keep loving her for another day at least. Her heart was racing as panic surged through her body. She couldn't bear to lose the woman she loved, not now, not after everything they had been through. And she hated the idea that she was just a project, a victim that the police officer got carried away with. If that was true, there was no foundation there, nothing that could last. And then what would she do? She couldn't go back to Roxy but she couldn't bear to be alone either.

***

Charlie climbed out of car, locked it and headed towards the house. She'd looked up cinema times on-line and was hoping to surprise Joey by taking her into town for dinner and a film. They hardly ate at home at all these days but Charlie couldn't resist the overwhelming compulsion to do something nice for Joey every single day. She was all too aware of how she'd been treated in the past and Charlie never wanted to do anything that would hurt her or remind her of Roxy. She wanted to do everything she could to make her happy. Her smile faded when she entered the kitchen and saw Joey sitting on the floor, in tears, in a mess of laundry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

She rushed towards Joey, kneeling in front of her and dumping her bag on the floor. Joey looked up tearfully and didn't speak.

"Joey?" Charlie urged. "What happened?"

Joey gestured to the white clothes and bedding, which were now pink.

"The laundry?" Charlie asked, utterly confused.

Joey nodded and apologised.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie said.

She could hardly believe the state Joey had got into over a bunch of pink clothes.

"It does matter!" Joey said urgently. "I ruined the white wash. Because of a stupid red sock. My sock!"

"It really doesn't matter," Charlie insisted.

She reached out for Joey's hands. Joey sprang to her feet and hurried away.

"I'm useless!" she muttered, heading into the living room.

Charlie followed her as she made her way into the bathroom. She stopped short when Joey slammed it in her face. Through the door, she heard her crying. Tense, Charlie knocked softly on the door and called Joey's name. There was no answer.

"Joey? Joey, please let me in," Charlie begged. "You don't need to be so upset. It's just a few sheets and shirts."

"I ruined your clothes," she heard Joey mumble through the door.

"Nobody died!" Charlie said, exasperated. "It just means I get to go shopping and buy some new stuff. It really doesn't matter. Joey, I swear I don't care about the clothes."

"I was trying to make you happy."

"And I really appreciate that."

"I failed, Charlie!" Joey snapped.

"You made the gesture, Joey," Charlie insisted. "That's what matters. So what if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to? It doesn't mean anything."

"You're going to leave me!"

Charlie's mouth hung open. Why on earth would she think she would leave her over laundry? That was stupid. And wrong. She looked up as Ruby walked past.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged helplessly.

"Joey, I'm not going to leave you," she said to the door.

Ruby pulled an awkward face and left. It was obviously private.

"Joey, I love you," Charlie continued. "You could turn all my clothes pink and I'd still love you."

Inside the bathroom, Joey felt ridiculous as she slowly began to realise that she'd completely overreacted. She wiped her eyes.

"Joey, would you please come out of the bathroom?" Charlie pleaded.

"You don't hate me?"

"Don't be silly. I could never hate you."

Reluctantly, Joey crept out of her corner and opened the door, feeling foolish. She constantly had to remember that Charlie was not Roxy. She was completely different to her. With Roxy, this kind of thing would have caused a major fight but Charlie honestly didn't seem to care about what had happened. Charlie entered the room the moment the door was unlocked. She sat down with Joey and reached out to her.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"I thought you'd be mad at me," Joey said, although this was blindingly obvious.

"Why?"

"It would have been worth at least a slap with..."

"I'm not her, Joey," Charlie said, attempting not to show her frustration.

Joey looked guilty.

"You have to start believing in me," Charlie said, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I do."

"Do you?"

"I do. I just don't believe in..."

"Us?"

"Me."

Charlie sighed. She slipped closer to Joey and hugged her tighter.

"I don't know what else I can say to you to make you realise how wonderful you are," she said.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked."

"I know. It's okay."

"I'm not a project am I?" Joey asked.

"Huh?"

"Roxy said I was a project that you'd get bored of."

"Roxy? You saw her today?" Charlie asked, everything suddenly falling into place.

"She found me on the beach. She kept saying that you were going to leave me."

"You have to stop listening to all the crap she spouts out, Joey," Charlie said desperately. "I love you. I love you for exactly who you are. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And it's not about you being some kind of project or rescuing you from a bad relationship. I loved you before I knew any of that."

"You did?"

"I loved you from the first moment I met you."

Joey started crying again but they were finally happy tears. Charlie kissed her and they finally felt the tension leave both their bodies.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to yell about some stupid laundry."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. You just need to realise that everything I've told you is the truth."

Joey nodded.

"I only got as far as chopping the vegetables for dinner," she said quietly.

"Let's stick them back in the fridge," Charlie suggested. "I think we need to get out of here. We can eat in town and I was thinking we could go and see a movie. Do you want to?"

"I'd love too."

Charlie helped Joey get to her feet.

"And I am sorry about the clothes."

"We can make a day of shopping on Saturday."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ruby found Charlie on the sofa watching television.

"Hey, where's Joey?" she asked.

"She's gone to rent a DVD," Charlie replied.

It was Friday and Charlie was thrilled to have the afternoon off, as well as the whole of the following day. She was also thrilled that Joey had offered to go to the video store by herself. After the distressing afternoon they'd had the day before, offering to go out alone could only be a good thing, although Charlie was as fretful about Joey running into Roxy as Joey was. It had taken a long time to get Joey to stop shaking but eventually, she had calmed down enough for them to go out the previous night. Dinner had been nice, although emotional as they'd attempted to talk through the problem. They'd gone to see a very romantic film afterwards and it had been lovely to snuggle up and allow themselves to feel sappy.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, sitting beside her sister.

"Yeah, it's fine," Charlie said.

"It didn't seem fine yesterday."

"She just had a moment. It's better now."

"I've never known you to be so patient," Ruby commented.

"I'm patient!" Charlie protested.

"Yeah, you are now. I don't know what it is about Joey but she's really mellowed you out."

Charlie pondered the statement thoughtfully.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Charlie, you've never had a relationship that you'd ever considered to be long term before. Now I keep hearing you talking about forever."

"I guess I just know it's the real deal this time," Charlie said with a smile. "She's just incredible, Ruby. I feel like our souls connect so perfectly."

Ruby smiled, pleased for her sister.

"She's so beautiful – inside and outside. Seriously, she is the sweetest person I've ever known. She makes me so happy."

"Even with the freak outs?" Ruby asked.

She liked Joey a lot but she was worried that Charlie would eventually feel stifled. She had always objected to girlfriends needing her in the past. It felt strange that it was so different now. Charlie shrugged.

"When she has days like yesterday, it's really hard," she admitted. "I hate seeing her in pain and sometimes her thought processes are so unreasonable that it's almost impossible to get through to her."

"Do you think it'll get too hard?"

"No, it'll get easier. She isn't going to be this fragile forever. Eventually, she's going to settle and start to feel secure with me, with herself."

"What if it doesn't get easier, Charlie?" Ruby asked worriedly. "What if this is it?"

"Then we'll cope," Charlie said confidently. "She's been through so much and she's got a world of fear to unlearn. It's going to take a lot of time and yeah, maybe she'll always panic about my reaction every time she makes a small mistake. But I love her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I'll pick her up every time she falls for the rest of lives."

"That's so sweet," Ruby said. "I don't mean to be negative about it, you know. I just worry about my big sister, that's all."

"I know," Charlie said, hugging her. "And I really appreciate it. But you have nothing to worry about. I know exactly what I'm doing. I know Joey struggles sometimes but the way we are together… the love between us… You don't get that every day. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to be able to say that Joey loves me."

Ruby hugged her sister again, pleased that she was finally happy.

***

Joey hovered in the kitchen, feeling guilty that she was eavesdropping on Charlie and Ruby's conversation. She felt touched by what Charlie had said about her, and somehow it made it more special that she wasn't saying it directly to her. This was a moment between sisters where Charlie wasn't trying to say something to make Joey happy. Hearing one of them get up, Joey leapt into action and headed into the living room, smiling brightly and waving a DVD. Charlie stood up and smiled warmly, opening her arms to welcome Joey into them. Joey kissed her passionately, literally sweeping both of them off their feet. They landed clumsily on the sofa, still kissing.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that?" Charlie asked breathlessly.

"Just being you," Joey replied, leaning down for another kiss that was just as emotive as the first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Charlie and Joey walked hand in hand through the shopping centre, laden with bags. Charlie had needed to replace the ruined bedding and took the opportunity to treat herself to some new clothes as well. In the process, she had bought several new things for Joey in preparation for her first day at work. Joey had pointed out that on a fishing boat, it really didn't matter what you wore but Charlie had been adamant that if she went to work in something new and comfortable, then she would automatically feel better. Joey couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her own lack of funds but she accepted Charlie's gifts and promised that with her first paycheque, she'd take Charlie out somewhere and then they could split their incomes equally when it came to buying things like food. Joey was particularly looking forward to being able to contribute to rent and bills. She didn't want to be a burden any longer than she already had been, although she was painfully aware that she had to work for a month before she got any kind of return.

"Hey, do you want to go and dump these in the car while I go to the bank?" Charlie asked.

She gestured to the doorway to the multi-storey car park and then to the bank, which was right next door.

"Sure," Joey said.

She took the bags and the keys and headed off, calling out that she would meet her back at the bank. Charlie smiled, grateful for once that Joey never kicked up an argument and then hurried to her destination, hoping she'd be back well before Joey was.

Joey found Charlie waiting outside the bank, as expected. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other for months instead of minutes and then headed upstairs to the restaurant area of the centre.

"I really am sorry about the other day," Joey ventured.

"I've told you that the clothes don't matter. Plus, I got some much nicer ones instead!"

"I mean about the way I reacted to it all."

Charlie stopped and looked at her.

"I know it was an overreaction. I completely lost the plot. I won't do it again."

"Joey, I understand that you're going to have bad moments," Charlie said reasonably. "Obviously we'd both prefer it if you didn't. But I'd just prefer it because I hate to see you hurting."

"I guess it's instinct," Joey said, as they began walking again and headed to a table in one of the open-plan cafes.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"My brain's trained itself to react in panic when I get something wrong or make a mistake. It gears me up to protect myself from Roxy. And I know that hurts you because you're nothing like her. But it's like my mind skips over that rationale and heads right to panic mode."

Charlie nodded, understanding a little more.

"I'll do everything I can to fix it," Joey said. "It's just a hard routine to break."

"We're still taking baby steps," Charlie reminded her.

Joey smiled gratefully.

"I will get better for you," she promised.

"I love you exactly the way you are."

That evening, Joey felt surprisingly relaxed as she, Charlie, Watson and Lisa shared a meal together at Watson's house. The food was good and the company was wonderful. It felt nice to have another gay couple as a friend. Back in the old days with Roxy, she had had that but eventually, they had become so closed off and private that they had lost touch with others. Either that or Roxy outright forbade Joey to be friends with certain people. This evening felt so different. It was such a wonderful sensation to know that she and Charlie really were together and that they were proud of it. Joey could help but feel pleased with herself when she stepped out, hanging on Charlie's arm. It was overwhelming to realise that such a beautiful, strong, caring woman really loved her. It thrilled her, rather than made her jealous when guys and girls checked Charlie out. She knew exactly how lucky she was.

"So, are you looking forward to your new job?" Watson asked.

Joey nodded enthusiastically.

"Charlie got me some new clothes and stuff today," she said proudly. "Boats are the second love of my life. I can't wait to get in there and start working."

"We're really pleased for you," Lisa said.

"Thanks," Joey said shyly. "So, Lisa, what do you do?"

"I'm a nurse."

"Wow. That must be hard work. But gratifying."

"It is. On both counts! I really love it."

"And as of Monday, every one of us will be doing something we love for a living," Charlie commented happily.

Charlie drove home in the tranquillity of the night. She glanced over at Joey beside her, looking sleepy. She stretched out a hand and tenderly stroked Joey's face. She felt Joey smile and take hold of her hand. Moments like this were what life was all about, she decided. Together, they could get through anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After dinner on Sunday night, Joey began to fret about starting work the following day. She headed into the bedroom to plan her clothes. Charlie finished the dishes and followed her. She quietly observed Joey laying her new jeans and t-shirt out on the bed. Joey turned to face the mirror. She scowled at her face and then fiddled with her hair, obviously trying to decide whether to put it up or have it down. Letting go of it, she opened a drawer and pulled out a little, black beanie. It was an item she had always loved but Roxy had refused to let her wear it some years ago. She tried it on and studied her reflection critically, wondering if Charlie would mind her wearing it.

"You look adorable," Charlie smiled, stepping further into the room.

Joey jumped in surprise. She hadn't realised Charlie was watching her. She blushed.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it," Charlie said. "It suits you."

"I used to wear these all the time but…"

"Roxy didn't like them," Charlie concluded.

Joey nodded. She took the hat off and returned to her clothes, pondering shoes.

Charlie perched on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to look gorgeous tomorrow," she said. "Well, to be fair, you look gorgeous every day."

Joey giggled. She folded her clothes away. Charlie got up and opened the drawer of her bedside table. Joey watched her rummage around curiously. Charlie turned around holding a jewellery box. She pulled Joey on the bed beside her.

"I got you a good luck gift," Charlie ventured.

She handed the box to Joey, who glanced at her and then down at the box. Lifting the lid, she saw a sterling silver necklace in the shape of a phoenix. The wings and tail fanned out like flames and the necklace hung on small leather chain. Joey beamed, looking back at Charlie, unsure of what to say.

"It's a phoenix," Charlie said, as if she didn't know. "It was the image I had of you in my head – healing from all that had gone before, rising from the ashes, living your life again."

Joey just stared at her. Charlie's nerves increased.

"I'm sorry. It's a crap present. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. I'll get you something else."

She attempted to take the necklace back but Joey wouldn't let her.

"I love it," she said. "Thank you."

Charlie broke out into a smile. She let go of the box.

"Will you put it on for me?" Joey asked, lifting the jewellery from the box.

Charlie nodded, accepting it and crawled behind Joey so that she could fasten it round her neck from behind. Once it was secure, Charlie leant closer to kiss the back of Joey's neck. Joey smiled at the feel of Charlie's lips gently and tenderly on her skin. Charlie softly kissed along her neck. Joey let her hair fall back down and turned her head. Their lips gently connected.

"Do you really see me that way?" Joey asked.

"I can't think of a more perfect description of you, of how strong you are. You're going to get through everything that's happened to you Joey. I know you are. I'm already proud of you for everything you've achieved so far and I know this is the just the beginning."

Joey kissed her again.

"I'm never going to take this off," Joey told her when they parted.

Charlie smiled.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"I really do."

Charlie moved to lie back against the pillows, taking Joey's hand and guiding her to come and lie in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone. Thank you all so much for your support with this story. If you happen to be reading Third Time's a Charm, I suggest you read the latest update of that before this one so that this one can comfort you!_

**Chapter Eight**

Joey was up at five in the morning, ready to start work at six. She was surprised by how happily she leapt up and headed to the shower. When she got back into the bedroom, she found Charlie emerging from her dreams.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to be conscious when you left," Charlie said yawning.

Charlie's love for her was constantly overwhelming. Joey grinned.

"You get dressed and I'll make breakfast," Charlie said.

"Are you sure?"

Charlie swung her long, slender legs over the side of the bed. Joey admired her beautiful body.

"I'm better off not being in here when you're stripping," Charlie told her. "You'd never get your clothes on and you don't want to be late for your first day."

She reached out to hug her girlfriend. Joey ran her hands up and down Charlie's bare back and watched her pull her dressing gown on. They smiled at each other as Charlie slipped out of the door. Joey set about finding underwear and putting on the clothes she'd set aside yesterday. She sat down in front of the mirror to begin drying her hair and caught sight of the necklace Charlie had given her the night before. Her fingers found it. She held onto the silver, smiling.

***

"Bacon sandwiches and coffee," Charlie declared.

Joey sat down to her breakfast. Charlie sat beside her, eating her own.

"Are you excited?"

"Try terrified!" Joey laughed.

"You'll be great," Charlie told her firmly. "Boats are what you know, what you love, what makes you happy. Everything is going to go brilliantly. I know it is."

Joey felt comforted and positive. Charlie was right. She may not have worked in a while but working on a boat was what she had known since she was tiny. She could do this. And this time, she didn't have anyone telling her that she couldn't.

"Do you want a lift down to the wharf?" Charlie asked.

"I need to learn to get there by myself," Joey said. "Thank you though."

Charlie nodded, aware that she shouldn't crowd Joey or be too overprotective.

"Hey, do you want to meet for lunch?" Joey asked.

"That'd be great."

"I'm not sure when my break will be but I'll text you when I know, okay?"

***

Joey took a breath as she approached the trawler. This was it – her chance to prove herself. She looked up and smiled when the skipper appeared and waved at her. She moved forward and climbed aboard.

"Hi, Joey," Gibsy said cheerfully. "Good to have you on board."

"Hi," Joey said. "Thanks."

"Come and meet the rest of the crew. This is Aden, Mark and Brad."

Joey shook hands with all of them, remembering Aden was the guy Roman had mentioned the previous week.

***

Charlie was writing a report when her phone beeped. It was Joey telling her that lunch was at twelve thirty and would she like to meet at the Diner? Charlie looked at her watch. There was one hour to go. She returned to her work, wondering how Joey was getting on.

***

On the boat, Joey worked hard and cheerfully. Gibsy had asked Aden to buddy up with her and show her the ropes and the two of them were getting along well.

"So, you're Charlie's girlfriend, aren't you?" Aden asked.

"Yeah. We've been together for a few weeks," Joey replied. "And you're Roman's lodger?"

"Yeah, I am. He mentioned that we might end up working together."

"Lunch time, guys!" Gibsy called.

"Have you got plans?" Aden asked, jubilantly finishing what he was doing.

"Charlie's meeting me at the Diner," Joey grinned. "How about you?"

"I'm meeting my girlfriend, Belle," Aden said.

"Well, I'll see you back at work then. Thanks for all your help."

They parted ways and Joey headed into the Diner. She spotted Charlie and waved. It had been a very good morning.

"So, how did it go?" Charlie asked eagerly.

She leant across the table, reaching her hands forward to hold onto Joey's.

"Brilliantly!" Joey enthused. "Aden's been helping me and we get on really well. The rest of the crew are really nice and the work itself is everything I hoped it would be. It's so great being out on the water again. And I love the physical side of the work. It's really good for me. I'm determined to get this body working again."

She referred to her body with distaste. Charlie knew she wasn't a fan of it, although she didn't understand why. Charlie thought Joey was beautiful. She was aware that Joey was paranoid about her scars. Personally, she hadn't really noticed them. She knew they were there of course but when it came to Joey, she didn't see them. As far as she was concerned, Joey was perfect. She hoped her girlfriend would learn to relax about them and realise they weren't important.

"I'm so happy for you," Charlie enthused. "I knew it was going to go brilliantly."

"Thank you," Joey said. "Shall we order? I'm starving."

***

Charlie finished work and drove home via the supermarket to pick up ingredients for dinner. Changing out of her uniform, she set to work on all the things she wanted to do for Joey when she got back after three o'clock. It was useful to be in charge at the station; it meant that she could get away with leaving early, although she had more than made the time up well in advance. Before she'd got so distracted with Joey and fluttering of new romance, all she had done was work. It felt good to have something so wonderful in her life now.

***

Joey finished work at three o'clock, still feeling very upbeat and positive. She and Aden had really clicked and he had asked her and Charlie to join him and Belle for lunch the following day. She was really excited to have made a friend, especially one that she had found independently of Charlie. The police officer had been so good to her, introducing her to her friends, but making friends with Aden all by herself and starting work, were just two more steps towards gaining herself respect back and becoming independent. She waved goodbye to her colleagues and headed down the wharf in direction of home. Her smile faded when she spotted Roxy waiting for her. She attempted to walk past and ignore her but as she'd expected, her ex-girlfriend fell into step beside her.

"So, how was your first day at work?" Roxy asked pleasantly.

"It was great. Thank you," Joey said coolly, still walking.

"Not too hard?"

"No. Despite what you kept telling me, I'm perfectly capable of working. The skipper even complimented me for being conscientious. So, you were completely wrong."

"And nobody made fun of your scars?"

She gestured to the large but faded mark on Joey's left arm. Roxy had fractured it a couple of years before during an argument. She then nodded towards Joey's face, which still bore some evidence of injury. Joey's determination faltered. The marks on her body were likely to always be a point of shame.

"Nice necklace by the way," Roxy commented.

Joey's hands fluttered up to touch the phoenix Charlie had given her the night before. Feeling the silver was comforting. She walked faster towards home. Although Charlie would still be at work for a few more hours, just being in the house, surrounded by their things and their memories, made her feel safer. It was the first real family home she had ever had.

"Gift from Charlie, was it?" Roxy asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, it was," Joey said.

She focussed straight ahead of her, desperate to get to the security of the house.

"It's pretty. It'll be good to have something to remember her by."

Joey stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Roxy.

"When she leaves you," Roxy explained.

"She isn't going to leave me," Joey snapped. "Why can't you just accept that I've moved on and I'm happy?"

"Because I want to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Joey exclaimed. "The only person I need protecting from is you."

"She's going to hurt you, Joey."

"No, she's not. I'm damaged from you, Roxy. Every time I make a stupid mistake I freak out because all I know is how you would react. All I know is the violence and the bullying!"

"I didn't bully you!"

"Yes, you did! And I hate myself for expecting the same from Charlie. But she surprises me every time because every time I mess up, do you know what she does?"

"What?"

"Nothing. She doesn't care. I can make all the mistakes in the world that I like and she still loves me. She still cares. When I'm upset, she holds me. When I cry, she dries my tears. When I'm happy, she's happy. She doesn't try to bring me down and ruin it," Joey said. "Every day with Charlie is Heaven and it shows me exactly what kind of hell you put me through."

"It won't last," Roxy said.

It sounded weak and hollow. It was all she had. This was an entirely new Joey she was encountering, one that she didn't recognise.

"It will," Joey said definitely. "But whether it does or doesn't, it's of no concern of yours."

She stormed away.

***

Charlie heard someone enter the house. She hoped it was Joey. Peeking through the bathroom door, she saw her in the living room. Pleased, she turned the taps off, tested the water, dried her hands and headed towards Joey. She found her leaning against the back of the couch, facing away from her. Charlie slipped her arms around her. Joey flinched at her touch, whirling round, looking fierce and scared in equal measure.

"Easy!" Charlie said gently.

Recognising her, Joey settled and tried to smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me," Joey begged.

"What are you talking about?"

Joey chewed her lip.

"She keeps saying you're going to…"

Charlie held on tightly. Joey no longer needed to explain. She kissed the top of Joey's head.

"Don't let her ruin this day, Joey," Charlie said softly. "You've come so far. Don't let that cow get into your head. You don't need me to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. You already know the truth."

Joey nodded into Charlie's shoulder. She looked up and into her eyes, which confirmed that Roxy was just trying to mess with her head. They kissed. Charlie smiled.

"Now, I got off work early to pamper you," she said brightly.

"Pamper me?"

"Stage one, a nice, hot, relaxing bath."

She took Joey's hand and led her into the bathroom. The water was pink, steamy and inviting. There were bubbles, and bits of brightly coloured paper in it, like the stuff in party poppers.

"I bought one of those bath bomb things," Charlie explained.

"Are you going to get in with me?" Joey asked.

Charlie set to work on removing Joey's clothes and shook her head. Joey looked disappointed but was putty in Charlie's hands.

"Why not?"

"I have to see to stage two and three," Charlie explained. "But I may be able to join you towards the end."

Joey slipped inside the bath, sinking under the water. Charlie leaned on the edge of the bath, gazing at Joey's body between the bubbles. She bent to kiss her. Joey's wet hands snaked their way around Charlie's neck pulling her closer. The kiss developed. Charlie dropped one hand into the water, teasing Joey who kissed her harder. Charlie quickly pulled back.

"Sneaky!" she scolded. "I can't get distracted in here, okay?"

"What's stage two?" Joey asked, disappointed.

"You'll see."

She kissed her once more and left the room, closing the door behind her. Joey sank back in the bath. Just five minutes with Charlie had been enough to wash her distress over seeing Roxy away.

***

Half an hour later, Joey was almost dozing when Charlie returned, smiling and happy that Joey was relaxed. It wasn't an easy thing to achieve. Joey blinked when she heard Charlie shuffling around in the room, coming closer to the tub.

"Relaxed?" she asked.

"Mmm… very. You're far too good to me," Joey said.

Her voice was low. It took every ounce of willpower for Charlie not to climb in and join her.

"Ready to get out?"

"Ready for you to get in."

She reached out for Charlie, kissing her. Charlie took hold of Joey's hands and guided her out of the tub, kissing her again in response to her pout.

***

Joey let out a satisfied groan as Charlie massaged her shoulders. She was lying face down on the bed, which had been sprinkled with rose petals. Charlie was straddling her, working out the knots in her body as a meditation CD played and she breathed in the scent of burning oils. She groaned again as Charlie's hands worked expertly over her body. When the massage had finished, Joey flipped over onto her back, looking very satisfied. She reached out for Charlie, who sank into her embrace. Their bodies connected as they kissed.

"You are so beautiful," Charlie said.

Joey blushed.

"You know, that really is a compliment coming from you," she said.

"From me?"

"The most beautiful woman on the planet."

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. She glanced at her watch, remembering the time and pulled away. Joey looked disappointed.

"Put some clothes on," Charlie told her. "Stage three is here."

Joey's expression was one of curiosity.

"Not too many clothes though," Charlie added.

She hand Joey her robe and watched her get into it.

***

Dinner had started with a salad consisting of all Joey's favourite things and continued with cauliflower cheese, another favourite. They sat at a candle lit table in the living room and Charlie had encouraged Joey to tell her all the ins and outs of her day. She loved how animated Joey got about it.

"Thank you so much for all this," Joey said affectionately. "You really didn't need to."

"I know. I just thought you should have a little attention and relaxation after your first day, that's all."

Joey reached out for her across the table.

"I'm going to be good for you, Charlie. I'm going to treat you like a Princess. I know a lot of this time together has been you taking care of me but I'm going to take care of you in return. I will. I'm going to be the best person I can be."

"You already are," Charlie said softly.

They kissed across the table.

"Now, I think stage three and stage four should be combined," Charlie said, getting to her feet.

Joey looked confused as Charlie headed into the kitchen. She reappeared quickly with two bowls of chocolate mousse. Joey grinned as Charlie led her into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Three weeks later, Joey had settled into a routine that she was happy with. She got up early, worked until three, came home and did various chores and made dinner for when Charlie got home from work. In the evenings, she was still overwhelmed by the fact that Charlie wanted to spend time with her. Her last relationship had offered loneliness and hostility. Nothing was on her terms and Roxy rarely seemed to want to be seen out with her. Charlie, on the other hand, took her out proudly. She even happily kissed her in public. And when they spent an evening watching DVD's, Charlie liked to snuggle. It made Joey feel special. Of course, they had their incidents and they were both still getting used to being together. The first time that Charlie had arrived home in a bad mood, cranky and tired from a stressful day at work, Joey hadn't known what to do. She'd fought waves of panic, having never encountered that side of Charlie before. But seeing her concern, Charlie's mood had dissipated. She'd smiled and opened up her arms to greet Joey properly, declaring that the only thing that could possibly cheer her up was Joey, who had then realised that Charlie had been shouting generally, not at her and that it really wasn't the same.

***

The evening, Charlie and Joey sat in the Surf Club sharing a bottle of wine. On the sofa, Charlie put her arm out. Joey moved in closer, accepting the offered hug as she sipped her wine.

"So then Angelo had to strip and go in after him to get him out!" Charlie laughed.

She was telling Joey about the time a homeless man had stripped to wash himself in the sea, exposing himself to a group of girls. Joey laughed.

"Was he embarrassed?"

"No. He was quite proud of himself and his body, I think!"

"Okay, I have a question for you," Joey ventured.

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever been into guys?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Not really," she said. "I mean, I did have boyfriends when I was a teenager but I was never really into men. I knew pretty early that I liked girls."

"Did you ever…?"

"Once. I feel a little guilty about it, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to figure out once and for all whether I was a lesbian or not," Charlie explained. "So I slept with a friend of mine who really liked me. I did explain the purpose of the experiment but I still hurt him when I decided once and for all that I wanted to be a girl only zone."

"And how many girls have been in the zone?" Joey asked.

"Not many," Charlie said vaguely.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"You're my sixth and last," Charlie finally replied.

She kissed Joey to confirm.

"Where they flings or relationships?" Joey asked curiously.

Charlie sipped her wine.

"Sorry, I'm asking too many questions. Sorry."

Charlie saw the familiar panic etch itself on Joey's face. She put her drink down and held onto her hand.

"It was a mix of both really," she said. "And you shouldn't feel like you can't ask me things."

"Okay. I didn't want to interrogate you."

"You're the cutest interrogator in the world," Charlie grinned.

She kissed her again. They were interrupted by someone saying hello to them. They both looked up and were disappointed to see Roxy standing there smiling.

"Hi," Charlie said stiffly when Joey didn't seem able to find words.

"Oh, this is my new girlfriend, Jess," Roxy introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Jess," Charlie said politely, resisting the urge to tell the woman to run for the hills.

Joey smiled tightly and watched Roxy and Jess make their way to the bar.

"So, anyway, we were talking about past romances," Charlie said, attempting to regain Joey's attention.

"Oh! Yeah, well, you already know I've only been with two people, including you."

She couldn't help but feel ashamed of that fact.

"At least you've only ever been with people you love."

Joey nodded. She couldn't help but watch Roxy being affectionate with Jess. They looked happy and relaxed with each other. Charlie observed Joey's reaction and she fought a wave of jealousy. Why was Joey looking at Roxy like that? Was she upset that Roxy had met someone else? Why? Did she still love her? If so, what on earth was Joey doing settling for Charlie? The police officer sighed and took a large gulp of her wine unhappily. She shifted slightly. The movement seemed to rouse Joey from her trance. She turned back to Charlie and smiled. Charlie attempted to smile back.

***

The evening had continued with Joey being a little distracted and Charlie feeling increasingly deflated. At home, Charlie couldn't stop feeling paranoid that Joey was jealous and regretting leaving Roxy. She tried not to let her emotions get the better of her, as she turned her back on Joey and began to get into her pyjamas. She had been nothing but good to Joey. She had loved her, taken care of her and been patient beyond measure. She had constantly provided treats and made gestures, always wanting to make Joey happy. Why wasn't that enough?

"Are you alright?" Joey asked, finishing undressing also.

Charlie turned round and looked into her earnest face. She didn't look like she had any idea how much she'd hurt her.

"What is it?" Joey asked worriedly.

Her heart began to race. Charlie did not look happy. She wracked her brains to figure out what she'd done and began to fret about what would happen next. Charlie recognised her concern and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said

She didn't want to upset her.

"You look unhappy," Joey pointed out.

Charlie smiled and climbed into bed. Joey hovered, still in a state of alert.

"It's fine," Charlie insisted.

"Charlie…"

"You still love her!" Charlie suddenly said desperately.

She rubbed at her eyes furiously as Joey looked stricken. Charlie tried to detect guilt but she only saw distress and she couldn't interpret what it meant.

"Charlie…" Joey repeated uncertainly.

Noting that there was no denial, Charlie turned on her side, facing away from her and clicked off her lamp. Joey was frozen in place as she observed Charlie's frustrated and bitter form beneath the blankets. Silently, she climbed into the other side of the bed, not curling up with her beloved like she usually did. She clicked off her own lamp and lay awake in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter is largely attempt to make sure people still like me! And hey, I never said these two together was going to be easy now, did I?_

**Chapter Ten**

The following day was Saturday. Joey woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. Charlie hadn't spoken to her, not even to say goodnight. She had hardly slept, convincing herself that Charlie was going to leave her. Lying in bed tensely, she watched Charlie emerge from the duvet and open her eyes. Charlie turned round to find Joey watching her intently. Memories from the night before hit her. She had done well to block out the night while she slept. She attempted to smile but it was no use. She was too hurt and too certain that Joey wanted to be with Roxy. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"I'm going to get in the shower," Charlie said, climbing out of bed.

"Charlie, please talk to me!" Joey pleaded.

Charlie turned back to her, feeling helpless.

"Joey, if you're going to break my heart, can it wait until I'm clean?"  
"Break your heart?"

Joey was awash with confusion.

"Are you pretending with me, Joey?" Charlie asked. "You still love her, don't you?"

Joey shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not pretending anything, Charlie," she insisted. "I love you."

Charlie sat back down on the bed.

"Then why couldn't you take your eyes off Roxy last night? You looked jealous."

"I was jealous," Joey admitted.

Charlie stood up again and turned to leave.

"But only because it's hard to see her being kind to a girlfriend, to care about them, be affectionate. It made me sad that she never had the capacity to be that way with me."

Charlie sat back down again.

"It doesn't mean that I want to be with her," Joey continued. "It doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. All it means is that it isn't easy to see her happy with someone because I can think about is why wasn't I worth it? What was so wrong with me?"

Charlie nodded slowly, starting to understand.

"It really doesn't mean what you think, Charlie."

"You don't want to be with her?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy?"

"And you do want to be with me?"

"Of course! You _must_ be crazy if you doubt that."

She reached out to hold both of Charlie's hands.

"I love you. You mean everything to me."

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you last night instead of leaving us both miserable," Charlie apologised. "I just thought… I felt like every good thing I've tried to do for you wasn't enough."

"Charlie, you've treated me better than I deserve. You've been so patient and loving and thoughtful. If I ever decided that I didn't want to be with you, I'd offer myself up for sectioning. You don't walk out on the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Charlie squeezed her fingers and leant across to hold her, apologising.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," Joey confirmed.

They closed the gap between them, capturing each other's mouths.

*******

Curling up side by side, Charlie and Joey held each other close.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Joey," Charlie apologised.

"I was staring at my ex-girlfriend for a night. Of course you'd be mad at me. I deserved it. But I didn't mean it the way you thought I did."

Charlie kissed her.

"I guess I just got scared. I can't help thinking that you're too good for me."

"Too good for you?" Joey asked, unable to suppress her shock.

"Yes," Charlie said sincerely. "You're so beautiful, Joey and I'm not just talking about your body, I'm talking about your soul. I've never met anyone so gentle and loving, so honest and pure. When you finally agreed to be with me, it was the happiest day of my life. And every day that we're together… it feels almost unreal it's so amazing."

"I feel exactly the same about you. I guess I keep worrying that you're going to realise that you can do better."

"There is nobody better than you," Charlie said firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm not entirely sure where the egg thing came from except that I've been craving them a lot recently and thought I'd write what was on my mind! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven**

On Sunday morning, Joey woke with a craving for scrambled eggs. Looking in the fridge, there was not a single egg in sight so she headed out to buy some in order to satisfy her desire. She felt relieved that she and Charlie had made up first thing yesterday morning and they had made up intimately and repeatedly throughout the day. Joey was also pleased with the progress she felt she had made. The previous week, should she and Charlie have argued, Joey would have fallen apart. Obviously she had been upset and been on the _verge_ of panic, but she'd managed to curb it enough to actually have a conversation with Charlie and sort things out. There had been no tears and no hurrying in the bathroom to hide.

"Progress," she said to herself on her way back home.

It felt good.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Joey looked at Roxy and had the urge to snap back that the second sign of madness was talking to a violent ex-girlfriend. She fought it and smiled tightly.

"How are you?" Roxy asked, falling into step beside her, like she had a habit of doing.

Joey was sure she got more attention from the woman than she had when they were actually together.

"Fine. Just getting some eggs," she said, holding up the box.

"A romantic breakfast?" Roxy asked.

She hated picturing Joey and Charlie together. It wasn't fair. Joey just shrugged and kept on walking. Charlie hadn't even been awake when she'd left.

"I was just buying a paper," Roxy said conversationally. "I'm heading back to Jess's place now."

"Well, have a good day then," Joey said politely.

"You know, I'd leave her for you," Roxy told her.

Joey sighed. She did not want to have this conversation.

"Because I still love you, Joey."

"Does your girlfriend know that?" Joey asked curtly.

"It's not that serious. It wouldn't be anything at all if you would just come home."

"I'm going home right now," Joey said. "I'm going to mine and Charlie's home."

"How can you be so cold?" Roxy asked.

Joey stopped and looked at her.

"We loved each other so much. How can you just ignore your feelings now?"

"You beat all my feelings out of me."

"Joey, I've changed," Roxy said, pleading with her. "When you left me, I realised how badly I've behaved. I realised just how much I love you. You mean everything to me. If you gave me another chance, we could be so happy together. I'd go to counselling or anger management or whatever you want. And you could keep your job and be more independent. We could be so happy, Joey."

"No, we couldn't," Joey said firmly, picking up her pace again.

"I've changed for you!"

"It's too late," Joey told her firmly.

"But…"

Joey whirled around to face her.

"There are no buts. I went through hell with you. I even considered suicide on more than one occasion; you made me feel that bad!"

Roxy looked stricken. Joey felt a little guilty for admitting that.

"But now, I've fallen in love with the most incredible woman in the world. And what's even better than that is that she loves me too. Now would you please leave me be? This isn't fair. I want to be able to walk down the street without hassle, Roxy."

"But we could be so good together," Roxy insisted, refusing to give up.

Joey shook her head sadly.

"No we couldn't."

"I bet she doesn't satisfy you like I did," Roxy said, raising her eyebrows and lowering her voice seductively.

Joey laughed before she could stop herself.

"Are you really suggesting that you're better in bed than Charlie?" she asked.

"Of course I am! She couldn't be a patch on me!"

Joey laughed again.

"Yeah, right!"

Roxy looked offended.

"Sorry," Joey apologised.

It was never nice to be compared to someone else in bed. She'd had it enough times with Roxy complaining to her that she wasn't as fulfilling sexually as the other lovers she'd had during their relationship. She continued walking and finally, Roxy gave up and walked in the opposite direction.

***

Charlie was padding around in her pyjamas and fixing herself a coffee when Joey arrived home.

"Hey, I was wondering where you'd got to," she greeted warmly, automatically taking another mug out in order to make a coffee for Joey too.

"I was thinking about sending out a search party!"

"So over dramatic," Joey teased, putting the eggs on the table and slipping her arms around Charlie's waist and kissing her shoulder. Peering down she was grateful that Charlie wore a very loose, silk pyjama set to bed. It meant she got a great view of her cleavage, something she took advantage of at regular opportunities.

"I was buying eggs," she said.

"Eggs?" Charlie quizzed.

"I dreamt about scrambled eggs last night and woke up with a craving."

Charlie chuckled. She poured the coffee and set it down on the table. Joey found a bowl to crack her eggs into.

Charlie put herself in the same position that Joey had been in. She stood behind her and wrapped Joey up in her arms. She kissed her shoulder and neck and breathed in the scent of her skin. Joey attempted to move to reach the second egg but Charlie slipped one hand inside her shirt and began to caress her breast.

"You're kind of hindering the egg making process here, Charlie," she giggled.

"Well, you'll have to abort the mission for a little while," Charlie grinned, not letting her hands or her mouth relent.

"Horny teenager," Joey gently accused.

"Can you blame me?"

Joey leant back against Charlie, granting permission for her fingers to explore. She looked down at the single egg in the bowl. She thought back to the images of Charlie that the conversation with Roxy had provoked. Turning round she kissed Charlie fiercely. There wasn't a better way to start a day.

***

Joey growled when her phone beeped. They had made love in the kitchen before forgetting about breakfast altogether and heading into the bedroom. Several hours later, Joey was finally hungry again but enjoying the tranquillity of lying in Charlie's arms, she was reluctant to get up. The sound of her phone beeping was unwelcome but she reached over to the bedside table to check the message. She growled again when she'd read it.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, although she could guess.

"Roxy," Joey said. "I saw her this morning and she kept begging me to go back to her."

"She did?" Charlie asked, her voice coming out a little higher than she'd meant it to.

Joey chuckled and kissed her.

"The message is more of the same."

"I could get her number barred if you like. If you want. Please?" Charlie begged.

"She'll give it up eventually," Joey said.

"But if she doesn't?"

"You can bar her number."

Charlie kissed her. The phone beeped again. It was Roxy saying more of the same. This time, Charlie growled.

"Maybe we can turn the phone off?" she suggested, taking it and doing just that.

"Okay, I'm all yours," Joey promised. "But I still want those eggs."

She jumped out of bed. Charlie followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey powered along the beach in pursuit of Charlie who was giving her a run for her money. It had been six weeks since Roxy had last approached her and she was happy that they both seemed to be moving on. Her relationship with Charlie had gone from strength to strength and she couldn't be happier. She lived for days like these when they both had the day off work, leaving them to relax and have fun. Looking up ahead, she saw Charlie reach their destination flag first, turn around and jump up in the air in celebration. Amused, Joey ran faster and tackled her to the ground by grabbing her round her slim waist. Laughing, they both hit the floor.

"I won! I won!" Charlie insisted.

"You cheated!" Joey said, even though she had done no such thing.

"You are such a bad loser," Charlie giggled.

"Take that back!" Joey warned, pinning her to the ground with her arms above her head.

"Nope," Charlie said, pursing her lips.

Joey straddled her hips, held her arms with one hand and began to tickle her mercilessly with the other. Charlie erupted into laughter and attempted to wrestle Joey away.

"You're mean!" she protested, pouting.

Joey relented, observing the bottom lip she'd stuck out. It was very inviting. Smiling, she lowered her head to kiss Charlie, sinking onto her elbows and lying on top of her. Charlie relaxed into her embrace, kissing Joey hungrily and wrapping her arms around her, running her nails down Joey's back.

"Get a room!"

The girls sprang apart, looking up to see Aden and Belle grinning over them. Joey climbed off Charlie and blushed. Charlie, still flat on the sand, laughed.

"How's it going?" Aden asked. "As if I need to ask!"

"Pretty good, thanks," Joey said. "We've been out running."

"Didn't look like running to me," Aden quipped.

Joey blushed further.

"We'd better leave them to it," Belle said. "They look pretty busy."

"Yeah," Aden agreed. "Hey, do you ladies want to go for dinner tonight?"

"That'd be great," Charlie said.

"Meet you at eight, Aden suggested.

The others agreed and Aden and Belle continued to walk along the beach. The moment their backs were turned, Charlie and Joey fell together again.

***

Walking back to the house hand in hand, Charlie wondered at which point she had turned into a hormonal teenage girl. It was like she had no control. All she wanted to do each and every day was be with Joey. She wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, talk to her and everything in between. Things felt like they were going so perfectly between them and she marvelled at how much Joey's confidence had grown. She had evolved from a vulnerable, broken woman to someone amazingly strong. And Charlie was sure that she got more beautiful every day. She wondered if there was a limit to how beautiful a person could be. If there was, Joey must be reaching it soon.

***

That evening, Charlie and Joey sat down to dinner with Aden and Belle at the Diner. It felt somewhat strange for Charlie as she had never really interacted with them before, although she did see a lot more of Aden now that he and Joey were working together. But it felt nice. It felt good to be hanging out with Joey's friends, people that she cared about instead of just being with Charlie's existing friends. Joey giggled at an observation Aden made about the man who had just walked past them with his fly undone, and then sighed when she heard her phone ring.

"Sorry," she said, pulling it out of her pocket.

She answered the call.

"Rachel?" she said.

Charlie looked at her quizzically. So did Aden and Belle.

"What?" Joey said, sounding upset. "Okay, I'll, I'll be right there."

She hung up and frowned at Charlie.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Roxy tried to commit suicide."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Joey and Charlie arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could. Joey was significantly more fraught than Charlie was. Joey raced up to Rachel to ask where Roxy was.

"Joey, hi," Rachel greeted.

"How is she?" Joey asked.

Charlie tried to remind herself that Joey was just worried. Roxy had nearly died and she and Joey had history. It was natural to be worried.

"She's fine. Sorry to have called you but she named you as her next of kin."

"That's fine. She's okay?"

"She didn't take enough pills to do serious damage," Rachel confirmed.

Charlie fought suspicion that this was all part of some plot.

"Okay, good," Joey said.

She turned to Charlie.

"We can go now," she said. "I just needed to know she was safe."

Charlie was surprised. She had been expecting some emotional reunion. Joey caught her look and reached out to her, holding her hands.

"I might not like the woman a whole lot but I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Charlie nodded. One of the reasons she loved Joey so much was because she had such a big heart.

"She's been asking to see you," Rachel said awkwardly.

Joey glanced between Rachel and Charlie anxiously. Charlie decided to take the moral high ground and tell Joey that if she wanted to see Roxy, she could.

"Just five minutes," Joey promised, letting Rachel lead the way.

***

Joey took a breath and meekly entered the hospital room. Roxy lay on the bed looking pale and weak. She gazed up and her and smiled, grateful that she had come to see her. Joey hovered by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked.

"Awful," Roxy admitted.

"Will they let you out today?"

"Probably in the morning. They want me to have a psych assessment first."

Joey nodded.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I can't cope."

"Can't cope?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"Everything just got a bit much, that's all."

"I hope things get better for you."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'd better go. Charlie's waiting outside."

"Right."

Joey turned to leave. It was one of the most awkward conversations she'd ever had in her life.

"Would you come back tomorrow?" Roxy asked.

"Sure," Joey said, although she didn't want to.

She left.

Charlie and Joey climbed into the car and headed home in silence. Joey felt nervous about admitting that she had accepted Roxy's request to visit again in the morning. Finally, when they arrived home and were sat at the kitchen table with hot chocolates, she broached the subject.

"You're visiting again?" Charlie said.

"Just one more time," said Joey.

"Why?"

"She asked me to."

Well if you're going to do everything she asks you to…"

"Charlie…"

"I'm sorry but you're going to end up wrapped around her little finger again if you're not careful, Joey."

"Don't be silly!"

"She wants you back!" Charlie snapped.

"So what?"

"So she'll do anything to get you! Including this!"

"And what's that meant to mean?" Joey asked.

"I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if all of this wasn't some attention seeking plot to get you from my bed to hers," Charlie declared.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Joey insisted.

"Am I?"

"Of course you are. Nobody would play with their life just for attention," Joey said. "It's too serious for that."

Charlie just stared at her.

"Look, Roxy is a lot of things but she wouldn't mess around with something like this for attention, Charlie. I know she wouldn't. She knows that I lost my high school best friend to suicide and I told her only a few days ago that I'd considered suicide several times while we were together. She knows it's a sore point for me. She'd never go so low as to do that."

"I'm sorry but that only confirms it for me," Charlie said.

Joey shook her head, picked up her drink and headed to their bedroom. Charlie took her own drink and followed her. Joey was getting changed already when she arrived in the room.

"I'm sorry to hear about your high school friend," Charlie ventured.

Joey tried to smile.

"His name was Michael. We'd been friends since we were four. Everyone thought we'd get married and we were happy to let them believe that. Of course, the flaw in the plan was that he was gay and so was I. Except one day, he got caught with a guy. Within minutes, the whole school was calling him 'queer'. He hanged himself in the school bathroom. I was the only person he left a note for."

Charlie felt physical pain in her heart. She reached out for Joey and held her close.

"I'm so sorry," she said tenderly.

Joey clung on tightly. Eventually she drew away.

"So, you see, Roxy knows all that. She would never use the grief I still feel over losing Michael to try and win me back. She'd do a lot of things but she wouldn't do that."

Charlie held Joey close again, silently still unconvinced. In fact, she was sure that Roxy would do exactly that, given half that chance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joey arrived at the hospital the next morning and knocked briefly before entering Roxy's side room. Her ex-girlfriend was sitting up in bed looking brighter than she had the day before. She smiled when she saw Joey standing there holding a small bunch of flowers, which she placed on the bedside table.

"Hey, Joey. Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Joey said. "Are you feeling better today?"

"A little."

Joey smiled tightly. She couldn't help but feel suspicious since Charlie had raised her doubts last night.

"You know, it's weird," Roxy ventured. "Events like last night really make you evaluate your life and what it means – what's important to you."

She reached out to touch Joey's hand. Joey pulled away uncertainly.

"Joey, I love you so much."

"Roxy, don't…" Joey said.

She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want Charlie to be right.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too, Joey," Roxy said more urgently. "You nearly lost me last night. You came so close and what did you do? You left your dinner and you came rushing round here to see me. Why? Because you love me as much as I love you. This thing with Charlie… it's nothing compared to what we have."

"Roxy, I don't love you anymore."

"You do! Why else would come here?"

"Because you were once a big part of my life and I was worried. Nothing more than that."

"We've been given a second chance together," Roxy insisted."

"Wait…" Joey said, clarity forming in her mind. "How did you know I was at dinner?"

Roxy looked panicked for a moment.

"Because it was dinner time?" she faltered.

Joey shook her head suspiciously.

"I saw you on the beach that morning making plans," Roxy admitted.

"Did you… did you plan this?" Joey asked.

"No! No, I wouldn't do that!" Roxy protested.

Joey's mind was reeling. Charlie had been right all along. Yet again, Roxy had manipulated her, used her in her own little mind game. And yet again, Joey hadn't seen it. She felt like a fool. Why was she so blind when it came to Roxy? Why couldn't she look after herself, protect herself and see what was right in front her?"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Joey accused. "It wasn't about depression and losing the will to live; it was about manipulating me into getting what you want!"

"Fine, but it wasn't like that," Roxy relented. "It was because I love you so much."

"I can't believe you," Joey said softly.

"If you really think about it, it's a compliment."

"A compliment?"

"I've told you I only did it because I love you so much."

"You don't love me," Joey said. "You need me to make your life worthwhile but Roxy, I've got my own life to live and it doesn't revolve around you."

"But…"

"I can't believe you'd sink so low as to try and guilt trip me into being with you," Joey continued, not giving her a chance to speak.

"I didn't mean…"

"Charlie saw right through you and I insisted that she was wrong but she was completely right. But I'm telling you right now that if you don't leave us alone from now on I'm going to the police and I'm going to tell them everything."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Joey…"

"I'm serious, Roxy. I want to live my life without you over my shoulder. I don't want to take this any further but if pressing charges against you is the only way to get rid of you, then I will. It's your choice."

"You really mean it, don't you?"

Joey stared right into Roxy's eyes. She meant it. Once upon a time she had never even considered being Roxy's equal. She had always been her subordinate. It felt good to be standing there feeling strong and able, capable and in a position of power.

"You really love her," Roxy realised.

"I really do," Joey said. "And if you love me like you insist you do, you'll let me live in peace."

Roxy closed her eyes in defeat and nodded slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie was a bundle of nerves as she waited for Joey to get home from the hospital. She hadn't wanted Joey to go and visit but her girlfriend had insisted. Charlie had relented and driven her there and then come home and had been pacing and cleaning ever since. What if Roxy managed to win her round and Joey took her back? What if Charlie had finally met her soul mate only to have her taken away again? She looked at her phone for the thousandth time. Joey had been visiting for ages. Why hadn't she called to ask to be picked up yet? She turned when she heard a noise in the doorway. Joey stood there.

"Joey!" Charlie said. "Why didn't you call?"

"Sorry," Joey said.

"That's okay, I just thought you'd…"

"No, I mean I'm sorry," Joey said.

Charlie's heart sank, certain that Joey was going to break up with her.

"You were right."

Charlie's heart sank further.

"Roxy was using me. Again."

Joey entered the room and sat down in a chair. Charlie sat beside her.

"She did it on purpose to try and gain my sympathy," Joey explained. "She knew exactly how to get to me because of Michael and because of how I'd so seriously considered it for myself before. There's nothing genuine about her, Charlie. She's manipulation personified."

Charlie reached out to hold her hand. Joey expected to cry but no tears came.

"She's out of the picture now," she said.

Charlie looked up hopefully.

"I've told her that if she doesn't leave us alone, I'm going to the police."

"You did what?"

"If she doesn't get away from us, I'm pressing charges, Charlie," Joey said firmly. "I want to be with you and only you. She wrecked my life for the best part of five years and I'm sick of it. I just want to be happy. You have given me so much and I hate that me rushing to her side yesterday has hurt you. I just want to forget about her. I love you, Charlie and all I want to be is a whole person again and a whole person who loves you and makes you happy."

"You do make me happy," Charlie said. "I love you so much, Joey. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Joey smiled joyfully.

"Then we will be," she said.

***

A year later, Joey stood at the altar, nervously fiddling with the hem of her quite tuxedo jacket. She glanced at Aden whose presence was calming. What if Charlie didn't show up? What if she changed her mind? The church doors opened and Joey broke out into a smile when she saw Charlie being guided up the aisle by Ross. She looked stunning in her ivory dress. Behind her, Ruby and Nicole were bridesmaids. Once Charlie reached Joey's side, the two women gazed at each other lovingly before turning their attention to the priest.

"Thank you all for joining us to celebrate the union between Charlotte Buckton and Joanne Collins. I believe that God blesses every relationship, whether it be between male and female, female and female or male and male partners, although the world has a lot of catching up to do."

Ruby smiled at her sister, happy that she was finally happy after what felt like a life time of searching.

"And with no further ado, let's proceed to the vows, which Charlie and Joey have prepared themselves. The rings?"

VJ stepped forward and handed the rings he had been guarding with his life to the priest. When Charlie and Joey had asked him to hold them, he had felt like the most special boy in the whole world. The priest handed one to Charlie. Placing it on Joey's finger, Charlie took a breath.

***

Outside the church, Roxy hovered, debating whether to go inside or not. She peered through the open doors, spying Joey and Charlie at the altar. She couldn't believe that Joey, her Joey was so happy and marrying someone else. How could life have turned out like this? Suddenly a man turned round. She recognised him as the man who owned the Surf Club and the bait shop.

"I don't think you've been invited," he said, his voice low, so as not to disturb the ceremony.

Sighing, Roxy walked away for the last time.

***

Inside the church, Charlie began her vows.

"Joey, with this ring, I pledge my life to you. The first time I saw you, I knew I loved you and I have never looked back. You are the sweetest, most loving, gentlest and kindest person I have ever met in my life. When I look at you, all I see is beauty – inside and outside and if you'll let me, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you exactly what I see. You to me are perfection, Joey Collins. I love you."

Joey blushed, accepting the ring. She held the ring that she was meant to put on Charlie's finger and recalled the speech that she had prepared.

"Charlie, you saved my life," she began. "There are no two ways about it. You saved me. When we met I was beneath rock bottom. I didn't feel that there was anything in me to love but you found something. I couldn't love myself and yet you loved me. You healed me. You protected me. You taught me to stand tall and on my own two feet. And I'm so grateful, so happy, so lucky and so in love."

She slipped the ring on Charlie's finger.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Charlie and I want to be the best thing that's ever happened to you. I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing you, making you laugh and making you happy. I don't know much but one thing I do know is that you and I fit together so perfectly and this is the way that we were always meant to be."

"I bless you both in your relationship in the name of God and wish you a long and happy life together," the priest said.

She leant closer to the couple, "You may now kiss!"

Joey and Charlie fell into each other's arms and kissed tenderly.

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you more," Joey whispered back.

***

That night, having exhausted themselves from a lovely wedding and extremely entertaining reception, Charlie and Joey closed their hotel room door on the world. Standing in the middle of the room, they embraced.

"I think Joey Buckton has a very nice ring to it, you know," Charlie said dreamily.

"I think so too," Joey said.

Charlie shrugged Joey out of her jacket and began to loosen her shirt buttons, stopping when she noticed the phoenix round her neck. She smiled.

"You wore it today?" she asked.

"I wear it every day," Joey replied. "It makes me feel strong. And it makes me feel close to you."

Charlie smiled even more.

"You really are my world, do you know that?"

"I know."

They kissed as the moonlight began to pour into the room.

***

_Well, we've come to the end of _The Phoenix_ and I hope that you have all enjoyed seeing Joey heal and move on with Charlie, finally leaving Roxy behind. Thank you all so much for reading and especially to those who have taken the time to review the story. I know I say it all the time but it really does mean a lot to me. I'm trying to make it as a writer professionally so getting feedback through fanfiction like this really encourages me._


End file.
